Karena Iklan
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: Iklan tak berguna kadang bisa menyadarkan hati dan pikiran masing-masing. HaTau membuktikannya. hanya dengan iklan, mereka dapat tah bahwa perasaan mereka itu salah. sangat salah./Yaoi/HaTau/dll...


**HAI! Sweet datang lagi nih (RE:Siapa yang nanya, coba?!).**

 **Sweet bawa yang baru bwt ripresing doang.. Ini aja waktunya nyempil^^". Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Sweet di beliin pulsa juga. Sweet males nabung #eaak**

 **Sebenernya ini udah lama dibikin. Cuma baru Sweet lanjutin akhir-akhirnya.. kalo ada yang gak danta, maap yah..**

 **Oke langsung baca yah...**

·

·

·

KARENA IKLAN

BBB©ANIMONSTA

KI©BSP

PAIR:HATAU

GENRE : HUMOR/ROMANCE-dikit-.-)!

RATE : K+ - T deh.. tapi aku tulis K+

WARNING:YAOI/BL/SA(SHO-AI)/SNA(SHONEN-AI)/DIJAMIN-HUMOR-BAKALAN-GARING/OOC/TYPO(semogagakada)/DLL/

·

·

·

HAPPY READING^^

·

·

·

HALILINTAR POV yee..^-^

 _"_ _Sambala, sambala, bala sambalado... Terasa pedas.. Terasa panas.."_

 _"_ _Lima ratus perak bisa bikin apa.. Bikin gak takut noda.. Mana yang bikin bersih, dan banyak busanya.. Pake ri*so caer, ri*so caer, dua kali busanya, efektif angkat noda,..."_

 _"_ _Beri aku 'B'. Beri aku banyak hati. WAWAWI - WAWAWI, WAWAWI WAWAWA.. WAWAWI WAWAWI, WAWAWA-WAWA.."_

Puih! Iklan. Dasar Author gelo. Seenaknya aja naro iklan disini.

Hmm.. Bosan.

Ngantuk.

Arrggghhhhh!

Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ini sedang mengantuk?! Apa dia tidak melihat kantung mataku yang sudah jatuh ke lantai ini?!

Benar-benar minta dihajar!

Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa menghajar orang yang aku say –eh cinta deh! Aku mencintainya. Sungguh sangat sangat mencintainya.

Tapi aku agak heran. Mengapa aku bisa cinta padanya? Jelas sekali. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dia begitu me-nye-bal-kan. IIIHHH!

Mungkin, itulah maksud dari 'Cinta Itu Buta'. Ya 'kan? Cinta buta itu yah seperti ini. Mencintai seseorang seperti.. yaah.. apa adanya lah.. tak perduli dia jelek kek, babon kek, kismin kek. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Mencintai seseorang dengan Gender yang sama juga merupakan salah satu contoh dari Cinta Buta. Bisa dibilang mirip denganku.

Oh ya! Sekarang ini aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamuku bersama seseorang yang mengganggu tidurku. Dan juga seseorang yang aku cintai ini. Taufan.

Aku sudah bilang 'kan, **Cinta itu Buta**.

Aku dan Taufan tengah duduk bersama sambil menonton televisi yang... sepertinya televisi itu menontonku deh. Kantung mataku lebih tepatnya.

Dah nasib Vrooh─"

Argghh! Lagi-lagi aku kesal dengan adikku yang super-duper aktif yang bukan main mirip Masha and the Bear.

Heh, kalian! Iya, kalian. Si pembaca cerita buatan Author sableng binti Tukang nyontek PR ples Ulangan Harian punya temennya yang terkenal akan predikat Fujonya dan suka baca cerita tentang Anime atau kartun Hentai bareng kawan-kawannya!

Aduh! Jadi nge-gas.^"

Oke. Eh, kalian si pembaca! Bayangkan.. BAYANGKAN! BHUAYANGKAN!

Bayangin deh begimana rasanya jika kamu yang sedang tidur di pagi hari yang sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya, tiba-tiba dibangunin dengan panci yang mirip banget sama bedug buat takbiran pas Idul Fitri kemaren, yang tepatnya jam empat pagi, lalu disuruh nemenin orang stress yang tengah duduk disampingku ini untuk menonton sinetron yang menurutku GAK DANTA, dan dengan hebatnya si sinetron itu sendiri mulai jam setengah sebelas.

WOY ET DAH BUSET! _Set~ set~ set~_ (gema ceritanya:p)

Bangun jam empat pagi, buat nemenin orang nonton, jam setengah sebelas.

WOY! ENEM SETENGAH JAM, GILA! SUWE BAT 'KAN TUH BOCAH!

Huh! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah tak bisa bersama kasur nyamanku. Jika aku sedikit saja beranjak dari sofa ini, pasti Taufan akan menggilasku.

Hiks~

 _Mau dikatakaan apa lagi.._

 _Kita tak akaan pernah satu.._

 _Kasur dikamar, aku disini.._

 _Tanpamu aku, mati rasa.._

Hhh.. gak nyambung. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku harus rela.

 _Rela rela._

 _rela aa~ku relakan.._

 _Rela rela._

 _Reela aa~ku relaa.._

Yaelah. Malah nyanyi.

Okeh.. bakil lagi ke cerita.

Aku benar-benar menyesal hari itu.

Kalian tahu..

 **FLASHBACK..** dududududu~ (sekarang ini bukan sudut pandang bebeb Lilin yah ^^..)

"Kak Hali."

"Hm.."

"Penemu genteng pertama kali di dunia itu siapa, kak?"

"Tanya aja ama Gempa."

 _KREEK_ #mukatopanretak

 _Aku mah apa, atuh.._

 _Suma di kacangin, kamuu.. #yee.._

"Ih. Dia mah gitu."

Jum'at pagi ini, Halilintar dan Taufan sedang berada di ruang keluarga dengan urusan masing-masing.

Bisa dilihat, Taufan yang sedang mengerjakan PR Sains nya yang pentanyaannya sungguh diluar dunia Alam, dan Halilintar yang sibuk menonton TV yang sekarang menampilkan jeda iklan. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana Gempa, Gempa sekarang tidak ada di rumah. Dia ada cerdas cermat di luar daerah. Maklumlah. Orang pinter gitu lho.

Oh ya! Pasti kalian pada bingungkan, kenapa Halilintar dan Taufan berada di rumah padahal sekarang masih pagi dan hari jum'at yang harinya buat sekolah? Bukan! Bukan karena sekolah BBB ada cerdas cermat di luar daerah makanya diliburin. Bukan karena sekolah para BBB digusur, lho.

Sekarang ini para BBB, -inget para BBB doang- sedang merayakan HARPITNAS alias HARi kejePIT NASional. Wakakakakak.. mungkin masuk-masuk bakalan ditanyain mereka berdua ama guru BP kenapa kagak masuk. Gempa? Gempa kan ada cerdas cermat. Selamet lah dia.

"Kak beneran ini! Penemu genteng pertama di dunia siapa sih?!" Taufan makin esal karena Halilintar tidak mau menjawab soal dari PR Taufan. "Heh! Kalo PR nya IPA, kenapa pertanyaannya nama penemu!? Lo pikir sejarah atau apalah. Gak nyambung, onyot!" Halilintar kembali menoleh ke Televisi.

"Ih. Lagian gurunya gak nyambung. Kok yang dimarahin Taufan sih?". "Huh." Halilintar hanya mendengus, tak memperdulikan Taufan yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuknya.

 _"_ _De..Tik, detik. berganti dengan detik..."_

"Ih. Apaan tuh? Wah 'PAN*ERAN'. Gimana lanjutan episode yang kemaren yah.." Taufan bertanya-anya.

Tet.

Halilintar memindahkan channel tv.

"Ah! Kak Hali mah.."

 _"_ _Apa yang berkilau, kuat dan wangi.. terasa lembut, lebat mengembang.. rambut kita, rambut kita, inilah lima tandanya rambut sehat kinclong.. Tapi gimana?"_

"Oh.. Taufan tau iklan ini.. yang _'Oh Yang.. Itu disana..'_. iya 'kan Kak Hali?"

"Bodo."

"Huh! Dasar."

 _"_ _Oh masih adakah cinta yang abadi, menyatukan dua hati.."_

"Eh?" Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Televisi.

 _"_ _Cinta di Musim Cherry. Setiap hati di Tra-."_

Tet!

"Huh!" Halilintar mendengus dan mengganti channel Televisinya. "Eh kak kok di ganti?" Tanya Taufan. "Bodo!"

"Ih kan Taufan penasaran! Itu sinetron di mulai kapan sih? Kok Taufan gak Tau. Itu pasti sinetron yang seru kayak GGS. Yang au au itu, kayak anjing minta makan. Oh ya. GGS kan ada sesen duanya kak." Taufan tiba-tiba semangat.

"Yang bener itu 'Season' bukan 'sesen'. Lagian juga, itu sinetron Gak Danta, coeg! Mengkanye kagak pernah di tonton ama Orang." Halilintar memasang muka datar, walaupun sedari tadi memang sudah datar sih.

"Ih apanya yang Gak Danta coba? Lagian kan disini GAK aDA oNTA. GAK DANTA, GAK DANTA." Taufan mulai kesal.

"Yaiyalah gak danta." Tampaknya Halilintar tak mau kalah. "Bayangin dong. Masa tadi katanya Drama Turki. Padahal suaranya, suara orang Indonesia. Trus judulnya 'CINTA DI MUSIM CHERRY', 'kan? Tapi kenapa belakangnya bunga sakura. Itu mah musim semi di Jepang! Sumpah! GAK DANTA! Maunya apa coba!?" Halilintar mulai berapi-api.

"Ih!" Taufa menyerah.

Mereka berdua pun kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Pip.

 _"_ _Aku akan mengalahkanmu Bayangkar-peri... momomomomomomonthu... Ba-alpir, hanya di antepe.."_

"Haaaa! Ba-alpir!wah... ini kan lagi rame di omongin ama si Fang ama Gopal... trus kan.."

 _"_ _Hahh.. mulai deh"_ batin Halilintar.

"Oke, kak Hali harus nemenin Taufan"

"Gak!"

"Ih! Tadi gamau sekarang gamau! Gimana ceritanya!? Bodo! Pokoknya Kak Hali harus nemenin Taufan nonton! TITIK KOMA JEBRET, BRET, BRET, BRET!" Taufan mulai beranjak lalu melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hadeuuh.."

 **FLASHBACK abis..** back to HALILINTAR POV..

Taufan itu memang seenaknya. Saat itu Gempa sedang tidak ada sih. Kalau ada pasti aku akan menyambar penderitaanku padanya. Sekarang ini Gempa juga tidak ada.

Kenapa?

Gempa kan anak Club Tae Kwon Do, nah, sekarang ini dia sedang UKT alias Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat. Gempa sekarang akan menuju sabuk biru.

Gitu-gitu aku bangga padanya. Dia sering ditunjuk untuk kejuaraan antar club. Malah antar provinsi. Kalu aku sih sudah Kukkiwon. Aku juga lho, yang menjadi asisten Sabeum pemilik Club Tae Kwon Do yang aku ikuti dengan adik-adikku.

Aku, sabuk hitam.

Taufan, sabuk hijau.

Gempa, sabuk biru. Bentaran lagi seeh.

Aku dan Taufan tidak ikut? Kami punya kesamaan. Yaitu MAGER.

Oh ya. Aku sedang berfikir, pasti Taufan sedang tak ada kerjaan ya. Masa' sinetron mulai jam berapa, eh, dia mejeng jam berapa. Kalo gua jadi dia mah, ogah banget ngurusin yang namanya sinetron yang kayak beginian. MUALES. BIKIN MULES TO GAK SEE.

"Kak. kenapa lama banget yah, mulainya?" tanya Taufan padaku. "Eh, o'on. Mulainya masih berapa jam lagi ineehh.. lagian rajin amat sih, nonton sinetron doang!"

"Itu namanya 'pengorbanan', kak. kita rela ngelakuin apa aja demi mereka. Kita rela nungguin mereka. Kita rela bikin dia bahagia, walaupun rasanya sakit buat kita. Itu namanya 'pengorbanan', kak. kalo yang model-model Kak Hali, siih, emang gak ada rasa 'pengorbanannya'. Wajar sih, kalo gak tau.." ujarnya dengan lengan yang disilang di depan dada dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Cih! Sombong sekali kau, Taufan.

Tunggu dulu.. apa tadi ia bilang 'Pengorbanan'?

'Pengorbanan'? apa aku harus berkorban untuk mendapatkan Taufan? Aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya! Tapi, cinta juga tak harus saling memiliki, ya 'kan?

Bisa pusing kepalaku kalu harus memikirkannya.

"Ccih!". "Dih. Marah. Ca ellah, yang ngambek." Taufan menoel-noel pipiku. Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya dag-dig-dug.

Arghh! Aku bisa gila ini. Aku pun menurunkan tangan Taufan dari pipiku secara perlahan. Aku bisa melihat wajah kagetnya disana. Kaget? Kenapa yaa? Ah. Apa peduliku.

 _"_ _B*ng-b*ng, memang satu.."_

 _"_ _Makannya, yang bedaa.."_

 _"_ _Haruskah kita, lantas pisah, meski sama-sama, suka B*ng-b*ng.."_

"Eh?"

Aku dan Taufan menoleh ke arah Televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan makanan, yang pasti dapat membuat Gopal guling-gulingan menahan hasrat untuk makan.

"Kak. itu kayak lagunya..." Taufan mulai mengira-ngira.

Uhmm.. lagunya siapa yaa..

Oh yang itu kan..

 _"_ _Tuhan memang satu.."_ aku mulai menyanyi sambil menatap Taufan. Taufan juga mulai memandangiku.

 _"_ _Kita, yang berbedaa.."_ Taufan melanjutkannya. Mataku terasa perih dan kering.

"..."

Entah kenapa dari lirik tersebut, kita berdua menjadi diam. Aku melihat Taufan yang terdiam menunduk, hampir sama dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Hanya saja, matanya terlihat banjir dan badannya yang bergetar.

Aku mengingat kembali Iklan itu. Kedua pasangan itu berpisah hanya karena perbedaan cara memakan coklat itu dan karena ayah dari sang perempuan itu pasti tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tapi, aku merasa.. ini ada kaitannya denganku. Jika aku dan Taufan saling suka, kami pasti akan berpisah. Karena, kami memang tidak seharusnya bersama. Tapi.. aku merasa.. _Haruskah kita, lantas pisah.._

Taufan.. Kita tidak, seharusnya bersama.. tapi.. aku tidak mau berpisah darimu, Taufan..

Hiks..

·

 _END_

·

OMAKE – TAUFAN POV

 _"_ _Sambala, sambala, bala sambalado... Terasa pedas.. Terasa panas.."_

 _"_ _Lima ratus perak bisa bikin apa.. Bikin gak takut noda.. Mana yang bikin bersih, dan banyak busanya.. Pake ri*so caer, ri*so caer, efektif angkat noda,..."_ aku mengabaikan iklan di depan ku. Aku terus memerhatikan Kak Hali dari ujung mataku.

 _"_ _Beri aku 'B'. Beri aku banyak hati. WAWAWI - WAWAWI, WAWAWI WAWAWA.. WAWAWI WAWAWI, WAWAWA-WAWA.."_

Hihihi.. Kak Hali, Jelek. Liat tuh matanya. Bhakkkss.. Kocak!

Ugh.. aku kasihan, jadinya. Apa aku terlalu kejam memperlakukan kakakku sendiri dengan memaksanya seperti waktu itu (Ath : Kalau lupa, liat lagi FLASHBACK diatas. Author, malas cerita ulang.) Khkhkh.. aku jadi ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya.

Tapi, apa itu benar-benar tidak terlalu keterlaluan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti dia marah padaku sekarang. Oh, ayolah! Jangan membenciku ya Kak Hali. Aku tidak mau orang ynag kucintai membenciku.

Apa? Upss! Hhh.. aku kebablasan walaupun hanya dalam pikiran.

Oke. Aku beri tahu. Aku sungguh sungguh sangat sangat sangaaat, mencintainya. Menurutku Kak Hali itu Pangeranku. Hhh.. tapi aku masih berfikir. Apa, Kak Hali merasakan Hal yang sama. Oh. Mana mungkin. Aku berani bertaruh. Pasti, Kak Hali menyukai Ying, 'Si Centil Tepos itu'. Atau mungkin Yaya, 'Si Bogel Yang Sok Galak'. Hhh.. Sabar Taufan. Lagian juga, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Jelas-jelas dia super Galak kek mak lampir begitu.

 _'_ _ **Cinta itu Buta**_ _.'_

Eh?

Entah darimana, suara itu berasal, aku jadi merinding, mendengarnya. Suaranya sih, seperti Kak Hali. Tapi,saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, mulutnya masih rapat-rapat aja tuh.. Hiiiyy... ceyem!

Tapi aku senang bisa berduaan dengannya. Gempa sih, sedang UKT ke sabuk Biru.

Kalau aku masih sabuk Hijau. Seharusnya sih, sabuk Biru juga. Tapi, aku selalu Absent latihan. Gak naek-naek dehh.. ^^-

Ahh.. aku bosan dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku ngomong dengan dia aja, Ah~.. "Kak. kenapa lama banget yah, mulainya?" tanyaku pada Kak Hali. "Eh, o'on. Mulainya masih berapa jam lagi ineehh.. lagian rajin amat sih, nonton sinetron doang!" Ih. Dia galak banget sih..

"Itu namanya 'pengorbanan', kak. kita rela ngelakuin apa aja demi mereka. Kita rela nungguin mereka. Kita rela bikin dia bahagia, walaupun rasanya sakit buat kita. Itu namanya 'pengorbanan', kak. kalo yang model-model Kak Hali, siih, emang gak ada rasa 'pengorbanannya'. Wajar sih, kalo gak tau.." aku menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang mungkin seharusnya aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati kakakku ini.

"Ccih!" eh? Dia mendecih. Apa dia tidak peka yah.. "Dih. Marah. Ca ellah, yang ngambek." Aku menoel-noel pipinya. Dengan raut wajah gemes, menutupi wajahku yang sedang sedih mengetahui dia tidak peka dengan perasaanku sama sekali.

Kak Hali pun menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya secara perlahan. Aku memasang tampang wajah kaget. Kaget? Hellooo! Jika yang ada di depanku ini BoBoiBoy Halilintar, pasti dia akan membantingku jika menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Gempa saja pernah masuk UGD karena Gempa menyentuh lukanya, yang niatnya pengen di obatin. Eh baru di pegang kasa langsung di tonjok si Gempa. Kesian deh ama Gempa, jadinya.

 _"_ _B*ng-b*ng, memang satu.."_

 _"_ _Makannya, yang bedaa.."_

 _"_ _Haruskah kita, lantas pisah, meski sama-sama, suka B*ng-b*ng.."_

"Eh?"

Aku dan Kak Hali menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Televisi yang sedang menayangkan jeda iklan ini.

"Kak. itu kayak lagunya..." aku mengingat-ngingat nadanya.

Uhmm.. lagunya siapa yaa... lupa. Padahal pas di angkot tuh sopir nyetel lagu beginian.

 _"_ _Tuhan memang satu.."_ Kak Hali mulai menyanyi sambil menatapku lembut. Tentu aku kaget dan merasa malu dipandangi dengan lembut olehnya. Aku pun mulai memandangnya.

Ah! Aku ingat lagu ini! Waktu itu aku pernah mendengarnya saat akan ekskul. Sopir angkotnya nyetel beginian. Suaranya enak bener dah! (A/N:pangalaman pribadi)

 _"_ _Kita, yang berbedaa.."_ aku melanjutkannya. Aku dapat melihat warna kemerahan di mata Kak Hali.

Apa dia ingin menangis? Kenapa?

"..."

Kami pun terdiam. Aku menyadari sesuatu..

Seperti iklan itu, aku pasti akan berpisah dengan Kak Hali. Kami ini tak pantas bersama. Kami ini terlahir bukan untuk menyukai saudara kandung sendiri. Kami.. Uh..

Aku bisa merasakan mataku yang perih dan langsung mengeluarkan cairan bening yang biasa dikenal dengan 'air mata'. Aku menunduk..

Hiks.. K-Kak Hali.. Hiks.. aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu.. _Haruskah kita, lantas pisah, meski sama-sama..._

Uh! Hiks.. Kak Haliii..

·

Bener-bener _END_

·

 **Oke. Aku yakin ini garing abis. Ya, 'kan? Ugh!**

 **Kalo kalian bisa liat, ini fic inspirasi nya dari iklan coklat kesukaan Sweet yang suka Sweet beli di kantin, yang harganya serebu limaratus ntu lho.. dan sesungguhnya Sweet ini termasuk kedalam golongan** ** _'orang-orang menyedihkan, yang termasuk korban iklan' and bla bla bla..._**

 **Kasih komentar, saran, dan kritik kalian juga yaah.. sesungguhnya komentar, saran, dan kritik kalian lah yang membuat Sweet terus berjuang untuk lebih baik dalam membuat fic lain. #Ciee.. yang bijak**

 **Langsung Review aja yaah.. see you next time \\(^O^)/**


End file.
